The Kindness of a Highschool Girl
by SabGDroxxx
Summary: The first thing he noticed about you was the way you stood out of the crowd. The first thing you noticed about him was how he stood out from the crowd. Shizuo X Reader
1. Chapter 1

The first thing he noticed about you was how you had suddenly appeared one day, and the way you stood out of the crowd. You were wearing one of those gothic dresses. The dress itself had been tight around your torso, and puffed out around the hips. It was white, and polka-dotted, the red lace on the back of it standing out against your pale skin.

How odd, he had thought. Living in Ikebukuro, he'd seen many people who stood out of the crowd. Yet, he'd never seen someone stand out as much as you did.

The second thing he noticed about you was how you were sitting so still; you looked like a doll. This was also accentuated by the way your large (e/c) eyes gleamed, the way your hair fell around your face in gracious curls, and your porcelain-like skin.

The third thing he noticed about you was that you would now always sit on the same bench, your back to the large fountain in the middle of the park, and stare up at the sky without much of an expression on your face, always wearing similar clothing. Then, after two hours of sitting immobile, you would leave without a sound, nodding at him slightly with a small smile, and then come back the next day at the exact same time.

The first thing you'd noticed about him was how he stood out of the crowd. Tall, handsome, inhumanly strong, he really did not fit in with the other common folk. In fact, he was almost too handsome to fit in with the normal people, with his eyes shaded slightly by sunglasses, or with his blonde hair glistening in the setting sun's orange glow.

The second thing you noticed about him was his short temper. By just sitting down on a bench for two hours everyday, you'd found out how much he hates the informant named Orihara Izaya, and would like to kill him. He would also destroy parts of the park in his angry fits, and once even destroyed half of the bench you sat at everyday, which made you change your usual routine from sitting on that bench to sitting on the edge of the fountain, your back still facing the water.

The third thing you'd noticed about him was the way he would try approach you, but decide better and turn away, his head hanging slightly. You would smile then, looking down to hide it with your hair as you brought down the frilly umbrella that you carried wherever you went to hide your fragile skin from the sun to hide yourself completely from him.


	2. Your Name

As he approached the place where you usually sat, he noticed that you were missing from the spot. Since you weren't there, he figured you hadn't arrived yet. Which meant he could sit here, and when you would arrive, he could talk to you, right?

When he heard a small, but shy cough, he looked to his right, where the sound had come from, to almost jump off the bench. Here you were, standing next to where he was sitting. You were wearing a very similar outfit than the one you usually wore, white and polka dotted, lacy, frilly... Well all those adjectives mixed together into one outfit.

You smiled at him slightly before walking around his extended legs and sitting next to him.

"I've noticed you around," you said quietly, as you stared up at him with your large eyes. He grunted. Obviously he was not prepared to talk to you. In fact, he hadn't even planned what he wanted to say to you once you sat down next to him.

What a cruel twist of fate.

"Yeah," was the only answer he could give you, before mentally slapping himself in the face a couple of times. How much more stupid could he sound? You giggled slightly before staring up at the sky, not saying anything else.

He would look away, but of course he couldn't stop himself from sneaking glances at you. He felt utterly disgusting, getting hormonal over a girl who was obviously much younger than him. Yet he couldn't stop his feelings.

You both sat there for two hours in comfortable silence, until Shizuo heard voices.

"(Y/n)! Come over here!" He looked at where the source of the voice came from to find two adults waving at someone right next to him, which obviously had to be you. You quickly stood up, turned around and bowed to him, giving him a small smile before running up to whom he presumed were your parents.

All night those two adults' voices echoed in his head as he thought about how to approach you tomorrow.

'i(Y/n), huh/i?'


End file.
